One Last Chance
by Just Gabz
Summary: Jack is trying to recover from the loss of Ianto Jones but there is still one more chance to bring him back. CoE Fixit Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**One Last Chance**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, The Doctor (Eleven), Amy Pond, OC, Mentions Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato**_

**Warnings: **_**Angsty mainly but should result in fluff.**_

**Summary: **_**Jack is trying to recover from the loss of Ianto Jones but there is still one more chance to bring him back. CoE Fixit Fic **_

**Author Notes: **_**I've had this idea since I first saw CoE, thought it was about time I wrote it.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood Ianto never would've died and this fic wouldn't exist, but I don't so it does ;D**_

_**Chapter 1**_

He was gone. He was gone and there was no way to take it back. Jack hung his head, too tired to cry anymore. All he had left were memories. That's all he'd ever have. Memories of Ianto's eyes, the way they lit up when he was happy. Lips, the way they'd curve into that perfect smile and the taste of them against his. Suits…he'd never be able to look at another suit again. Coffee…he'd lost the taste for it.

He was all alone. He had to leave Earth behind. The memories were too strong there, not that he could escape them. When he looked at the stars he thought of all the times he'd wanted to show Ianto the universe. Every thought was second guessed by what Ianto would think. Every sentence was rethought by what Ianto would say.

The loneliness was getting to him but no one was going to fix that. The only person who could was gone now. He was left to pick up the pieces, always left to pick up the pieces. Only this time, he didn't want to. This time he wanted to cry, he wanted to forget, but how could he forget the man he held so close, the man he refused to admit he loved because that would only make this that much more painful?

So yeah, he ran. He left Gwen to pick up the pieces. It was her turn. She had people around her to support her but him…the only person who could really comfort him was gone now. If he was to stay, that thought alone would break him down time and time again and he simply couldn't handle that sort of pain. The pain he was left walking around with was too much to bear as it was.

Jack found himself sitting alone on a distant planet, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do now. His life had started out being the Time Agency. Then it was Torchwood, keeping people safe but now…now Ianto was gone and he knew that if he couldn't save Ianto, he couldn't save a planet.

He knew this wasn't fair for Ianto. He had brought Owen back, alright it was an accident but he did it! There had to be a way to get him back. He just couldn't think of any. The answer was there, in his mind, he knew it was but he couldn't think of it and it was maddening.

People, although he uses the word loosely to describe the blue skinned aliens on this planet, walked passed him, oblivious to the pain he was in. He pulled out his phone, flipped it open, looked at it for a moment and then closed it. A flicker of hope came to him when he thought of the Doctor, of calling him and getting him to help bring Ianto back, but he knew he wouldn't. That was the biggest thing the Doctor could ever be against.

It hurt to know that he was always going to be denied that one thing he wanted, that one thing that would make everything better and soothe that ache inside him. Wasn't he entitled to this? After every last time he and Ianto had saved the world from the brink of destruction, saved lies, wasn't he entitled to save this one?

He let out a heavy breath, trying to compose his thoughts and walked. He walked until the suns were long since set, trying to figure out how he could bring his Welshman back. He thought of the Doctor, of all the crazy ideas and things that man had at his disposal. He probably had every bit of technology in the world that could be used to save a life, but he'd never use it. Is that even fair?

And then it hit him. There was a way…a crazy, stupid way that he knew he'd get in trouble with the Doctor for doing but it was there. It was his big chance to save Ianto Jones and he wasn't about to pass it up.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy chapter one. Been meaning to write this for a while. Please, as usual review. I'll try to bulk post all my stories at the same time ;D**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

The first thing he had to do was get to the future. As Jack went through what it was he had to do he realised it would cost him. Sure he had plenty of money to use on this planet but that didn't help him when he was in the future, trying to fix the past. He sighed. He'd have to figure that out later. Every second he wasted hurt because he knew it was another second his Welshman was left lifeless. It wasn't fair. He needed to keep moving, to fix it all from ever happening.

His steps felt heavy as he moved through the planet, trying to find their shops, their markets, anything. The time wasted was like a punch in the gut. No matter how many times he'd healed faster than anyone else could've, no matter how many times he'd come back to life, it didn't compare to the pain he was in now. It wouldn't go away though. This pain wasn't going to heal.

It had taken hours of searching and going through the markets and Jack had still come up empty. He walked into another shop, shoulders slumped and anything but optimistic.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked the girl sitting at the counter casually.

"A vortex manipulator? I know a lot about those things, why?" She smiled cheerfully, looking at his wrist strap carefully.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Jack felt a small glimmer of hope.

"Depends what's wrong with it."

Jack took off his wrist strap and tossed it on the counter, "The communication works fine, so do a few of the programmable controls, it's the rest that doesn't work."

"It's beautiful." The girl murmured, admiring the technology.

"Can you fix it?" Jack pressed.

"It would take money, and time."

"I have money. How much time?"

"A day? Day and a half maybe?"

"I don't have that kind of time."

"Look, you've been around town, I'm sure. You know I'm the only one who know what this is, let alone how to fix it. Something tells me you don't have a lot of options."

"...What's your name?"

"Ikarii." She smiled shyly.

Jack looked at her, noting features. Her vibrant green eyes almost glowed next to that blue skin. Her dark hair ran long down her back. To look at her she couldn't have been more than eighteen but then, Jack wasn't sure if that was just the way people on this planet aged.

"You need to do this for me as fast as possible Ikarii. I'll come here three times a day, every day for as long as it takes."

"Stay here. There's an extra bed in the back."

"How much will that cost me?"

"No charge. Call it thanks for letting me work with something so amazing."

"Thank you." Jack smiled but it didn't meet his eyes. It never did anymore.

"So where are you from then?" She asked as she opened the counter, gesturing for him to follow her out back.

"Does it matter?"

"Not one for small talk, duly noted."

"Sorry." Jack ran a hand through his hair, "Not making much of an impression, am I?"

"You're making an impression, I just don't know if it's the impression you want."

She took him to a large room with a big table in the centre. All sorts of technology decorated the walls.

"Wow." Jack murmured appreciatively.

"Everyone else tells me to clean up the mess." She chuckled, "I like 'wow' a lot better."

"This is amazing. Must've taken you..."

"Thirteen years of collecting. Started when my Dad gave me a sub-etheric resonator when I was eight, been collecting ever since." She tossed the wrist strap on the table, pointing to a door, "There's a bed in there, make yourself at home."

"Aren't you going to have some more customers?"

"I'm a repairer on a planet where people don't care about technology. I don't get many."

"...Then how do you live?"

"I make do. I like to think I'm a pretty good trader."

"Well...please, do your best on that thing, it's important." Jack murmured, rubbing his face exhaustedly.

"You're tired. Get some rest, I'll work on your vortex manipulator." She assured.

Jack looked at Ikarii, the door and back again, "Thank you."

_**A/N: Came up with Ikarii's name from a band I really like haha. Please review :)**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Jack's dreams were bittersweet. They let him reminisce, let him relive the good times he had with Ianto. He remembered having the Welshman in his arms, watching him sleep, the taste of his coffee and the perfect shape of his suits. In his dreams it felt like everything was turned up. The coffee was stronger, the colours were brighter and his happiness was increased tenfold.

He woke up smiling but it only lasted a few seconds. Then he realised Ianto wasn't in his arms anymore. Then he remembered all that had happened, all that had brought him here. His heart seemed to ache at a stronger setting too. Now he was back in the real world the colours were dull, the smells were undefinable and the pain was all he really knew.

Jack sat up, running a hand through his hair. He heard the faint sound of Ikarii working in the other room. He would've felt hope if the pain hadn't out weighed it.

He stumbled out of the room, "How's it going?"

"Not bad. So, uh...who's Ianto?"

"What? How do you know about Ianto?"

"Well," She drew out the word, "Other than the fact that you said the name in your sleep and some of your controls say things like 'Ianto's place' and 'Ianto's favourite coffee supply'? I just made the name up on the spot." She joked.

"I...didn't know I sleep talk." Jack murmured.

"So...who's Ianto?"

"It's not important."

"I'd say it is." She flicked a switch on the tool she was using, holding it to the wrist strap in a way that reminded Jack of the Doctor, "We have time to waste while I'm doing this. There's no point in being all silent and uncaring towards each other, so please, tell me about Ianto?"

"Why does he matter to you?" Jack asked, stubborn, not wanting to talk about him.

"Because he matters to you. Otherwise you wouldn't have come all this way to fix this thing and talk about him in your sleep."

Jack stared at the girl and she looked back, blue eyes meeting green.

"How about we start with your name?" She tried again.

"Jack," He sighed, "Jack Harkness."

"I see you Jack, _really_ see you. Anyone can tell that you're hurting so why won't you tell anyone?"

"Because it's _my _burden to bear."

"How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me anything!"

"Fix that," Jack gestured to his wrist strap, "You fix that and I'll be on my way, like I was never here."

"I don't want that. Tell me about yourself. I don't want to be fixing this and find out that you're a bad person." She put down the tool, moving to Jack and holding him by the shoulders, So I'm begging you, tell me who you are!"

"Fixing this will not hurt anyone, I promise you. Fixing that will save a life!"

"Ianto's life!"

"Yes!" Jack looked at the floor, whispering, "Yes."

"What kind of person is Ianto?" She asked, smiling reassuringly.

"He was selfless," He had to get used to the term 'was', well, he hoped he didn't, "Kind, caring, he wouldn't hurt anyone so please, just fix that."

"You love him." She smiled.

"Yes." Jack replied simply.

"Then I'll do my best work." She assured, moving back to the table, "There's food over there and on this planet we _do _have coffee if you want some."

Jack scrunched up his nose at the thought of coffee. Ianto made industrial strength. No milk, no sugar, he always had it just the way Jack liked it. Now the bitterness in his chest made it taste wrong and no matter how much milk or sugar, it would never be right. He had come to the conclusion that he was never going to be a coffee drinker again.

"Thanks." Jack murmured.

He looked at the fruits from the alien trees sitting on the bench. A whole basket filled with round purple fruits and next to it, another filled with green ones. Jack reluctantly took a green fruit, taking a bite. He didn't notice flavours, he didn't notice much of anything anymore. There was no real need for taste so it was left unimportant. He simply ate so that he wouldn't starve, he'd learnt that wasn't the most pleasant way to die, nor to come back. Coming back even more hungry than you were when you died is never good.

He sat on a bench near Ikarii, watching her work and hoping she'd finish so that he could leave.

"Tell me about him?" She asked, focusing on the wrist strap.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know. A guy like him must be pretty special to make you come all this way and do all this."

"Yeah," Jack smiled at the thought of his Welshman, "He is."

_**A/N: Please review? :D Also I havent told people on this fic but most people know, if you want to keep up to date with me, follow me on twitter (GabzJones)**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"...I was sure it was going to be the end of Earth and then he looked at me...those beautiful blue eyes...and I thought maybe everything would be alright. It wasn't though. Not for him...not for me." Jack spoke softly about his Welshman.

"Well you should be able to help him by morning hopefully."

"How late is it?"

"Very. Jack you've been talking about Ianto for two and a half hours."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Ikarii chuckled, "Practically told me his life story."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise. It helps to talk about the thing that hurts most. Besides, I like hearing about him."

"Thanks...I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk."

"I understand where you're coming from. Stop apologising."

Jack held in the urge to apologise again, knowing it would annoy Ikarii. He looked to the floor, taking in all he had said about Ianto. He'd told her so little but used so many words. He'd tried to tell her about Ianto's eyes. He'd tried so hard to describe the colour but he was sure he hadn't done them justice. He didn't know how to describe the glimmer in them, wasn't even sure if he was the only one who saw it. He tried to describe the perfect curve of Ianto's lips when he smiled but knew it was impossible. Describing taste was one thing Jack told himself he wouldn't do. He liked knowing that he was the one who knew that and no one else.

It hurt a little knowing that he wasn't going to be able to describe Ianto, not right, never good enough.

A spark flew from Jack's wrist strap and Ikarii quickly pulled her hand away, "Shit!"

"Are you okay?" Jack asked worriedly.

"'M fine. It didn't get me." She looked over the wrist strap carefully, "Almost finished too."

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Jack advised.

"I'm okay."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"...A while."

"God, you sound like Ianto." Jack murmured, "Get some sleep."

"I need to get this done for you."

"You and I both want this fixed, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Well you're going to make mistakes when you're this tired. Please just leave it until morning."

She sighed and then yawned, "Fine! Don't mess the place up while I sleep."

"I'm going to go lie down again." Jack assured.

"Night Jack." Ikarii mumbled, walking towards one door.

"Night." Jack murmured, moving towards the other one.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack lied in the bed, looking up to the ceiling. He found talking to Ianto a comfort, even if he wasn't there.

"I'm almost there Ianto. I just need you to hold on a little longer. Think life. Think warm thoughts. I need you back here with me. I miss you so much. I know you'd have something to say here and it would be perfect, would make everything alright. It's cheesy and its pathetic but I need to see your eyes again, your smile. Ianto Jones, I...I'm going to bring you back, if it kills me."

A tear ran down his cheek, "The doctor will hate me for it, or even try to stop me but I don't care because I need you. You're the air I breathe Ianto Jones, and I love you, which is why this is so hard. I'm not giving up on you. I promise. I'm not going to stop until I can look into your eyes again, see that smile, kiss those lips, hear that Welsh accent saying my name. I need you and I'm not letting this be the end of you. Not yet. Not like this."

_**A/N: Sorry this is so short. Please review?**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jack stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine a time before this had hapened. A time when Ianto was safe, Ianto was sleeping on him, a time when Ianto was driving him insane to stop him from doing anything the Welshman didn't want him to. Not that he'd do things Ianto didn't want him to, the driving insane part was just always fun.

He heard banging on the other side of the door and groaned, "What!"

"Not a morning person?" Ikarii's face popped passed the now half open door.

"Sorry. I was just...thinking."

"Yeah...thinking." She sighed, walking into the room and sitting at the bottom of the bed, "Just...stop thinking about him for a while Jack."

"I'm not going to stop thinking about him until this is made right." Jack replied sternly, still looking at the ceiling.

"Okay...just...don't let it break you."

Jack looked at her through tired eyes, "You have no idea how hard I'm trying to be strong for him. If it were up to me I would've..." He trailed off. He hadn't told her what happened and he didn't know if he could say it out loud.

_If it were up to me I would've died with him._

There were too many complications that came with that thought. He _did _die with Ianto, he simply wished he's stayed dead. After all that had happened on the space station with Rose and the Doctor, it never would. He hated what she had turned him into. At the same time, if it hadn't happened, he wouldn't have lived to have met Ianto Jones. That thought alone hurt too much to bear.

"Get up Jack. Have some breakfast. I'm really close with your Vortex Manipulator." She smiled reassuringly, "Things are going to be okay."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Did you get any sleep?" Ikarii asked worriedly.

"I don't need much."

"Everyone needs sleep."

"I didn't say I didn't need any, just not much."

Jack looked at the different alien foods in front of him and scrunched up his nose. He really didn't feel like eating. Ianto would want him to eat something. He looked at the floor sadly. He really needed to stop doing that. He needed to stop thinking for Ianto as well. He picked up one of the fruits he'd eaten the day before and just looked at it. In his mind he heard Ianto's voice.

_Eat something. You're no good to me dead._

Jack reluctantly took a bite from the green fruit. He wasn't about to deny Ianto anything.

"Just...a few...more...wires." Ikarii fiddled with the wrist strap, "Almost done."

"Why don't you eat something?" Jack asked.

"Because _I_ already have. Can't beat me in the mornings Jack, I'm rejuvenated."

"You're insane to be _this_ happy _this_ early."

She pulled her hair over one of her shoulders and grinned at Jack innocently, "Make us a coffee?"

Jack's eyes widened for a moment, "Coffee...that's more-"

"I know, that's Ianto's thing. You know everything about him. I'm fairly confident in your coffee abilities."

Jack turned and looked at the coffee machine in the corner. Ianto's coffee is better. It always is. That smell...he didn't know if he could handle it. Again, he heard Ianto's voice.

_You don't have to drink it. You don't have to like it. You just have to make it._

Jack looked down at the bench, trying to stop tears from escaping his eyes. Ianto was dead. And he was making coffee.

"If someone walks through that door in a suit I'm going to hit something." Jack murmured.

"Why?"

"Nevermind." Jack sighed, setting to work on her coffee.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack handed Ikarii the mug of dark liquid. She smiled appreciatively. Jack was trying very hard not to cringe at the smell.

"Please drink that quickly."

Ikarii took a sip and pressed her eyes shut tight, "Oh my god, that's strong."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just not used to it." She jumped up from where she was sitting, "So!"

Jack watched as she grew excited, fiddling with the wrist strap, "So?"

"Hey presto! One Vortex Manipulator."

Jack smiled, "Thank you _so _much. You don't know what this means to me."

"I have an idea." She chuckled.

"Do you think I could buy some of this technology? Some of it could come in handy."

She thought about this for a moment, tossing the wrist strap from hand to hand.

"If," She turned to Jack, "You," She pointed at him, "Take me with you."

"What?"

"I'll give you this stuff if you let me come."

"Why?" Jack shook his head in confusion.

"I don't belong here. Let me come, let me help." She pleaded, moving closer.

"I don't know..."

"Please." She begged, "You know you'd miss me."

Jack heard Ianto's voice one more time.

_She'll keep you sane._

Reluctantly, Jack nodded his acceptance.

_**A/N: A decent length chapter! I wrote this in my double free haha. Please review?**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

"I have three rules." Jack made sure Ikarii was looking at him when he said it.

"Shoot."

"You do what I say."

"Yes sir." She chuckled, saluting.

"Don't wander off."

"Of course not."

"And don't complain about _anything_."

"…Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Because it's _really _annoying."

Ikarii laughed, "Okay fair enough."

Ikarii grabbed some of the gadgets from her walls, pushing them into a bag. Jack put the wrist strap back on his arm, smiling faintly. He'd missed it. The captain reluctantly held out a hand for her and she took it gratefully.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack groaned, resting against a nearby wall as they appeared in another time. He rested his hands on his knees, his stomach in terrible knots. He hadn't done this in a while and never with an almost empty stomach. His breath was heavy and his head was pounding. Glancing down, he saw Ikarii on the floor, rubbing her head.

"You okay?"

"Bit disoriented."

Jack chuckled for a moment but stopped when he felt the sickly feeling deep in his stomach, "That happens."

"What year are we in?"

"Twenty two hundred."

"Geez, why'd we go so far?"

"Because I _need _to. No complaining remember?"

"Right, right. Sorry."

"Come on, let's go."

Jack stumbled forward, getting his steps right and moved away from where they'd landed. He needed to keep moving. His world was crazy, this time was insane. Everyone was moving so fast with no chance of slowing down, not anytime soon. It was impossible to sink into the crowd. Jack did his best though and Ikarii trailed behind him. It was a good pace in his eyes. He needed to keep moving at this speed, needed to focus on finding what it was he was looking for.

"Do you know where you're going?" Ikarii asked, rushing to his side.

"Not really."

"Well, what is it you're looking for?"

"Markets, shops, anything."

"There are markets that way." Ikarii pointed to their left.

"…How do you know?"

"Because lots of people are going that way and look," She pointed up, "A sign."

The sign was in an alien language but clearly she could read it. It pointed to their left. Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, let's go."

Trying to blend into the crowd, they went in the direction the sign pointed. It took a moment to register where they were and what was around them. High tech market stalls were all around them. Some of their lines were huge, others not.

"Okay, we need to stick together." Jack sighed, turning to face Ikarii.

"Okay. Sounds better than all these crowds alone."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

The lines took hours and the time wasted on stalls that didn't help weighed on Jack. He was so close, _so_ close to getting Ianto back. He just wanted it all to speed up, to move as fast as the crowds so that this would all just be over and he'd have his Welshman back.

"Jack!" Ikarii called the captain over to where she was standing a few feet away, "I think your luck is coming back!"

Jack rushed over to where she was standing. He looked over to the stall and grinned.

"That's it! I can't believe we found them."

**_A/N: I have up to chapter 10 already written. Do you guys want them all in the next few days or in small doses? Please review :D_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

Ikarii looked at the glowing things in the jar in wonder. Something so amazing about these little things and she couldn't figure out what. She could only guess it was the hope they were bringing to Jack. He thought these little things could save his lover, and she would do all she could to make that happen.

"What are they?" She asked, her curiosity more than peaked.

"They're nanobots. They can fix anything from a cut to…death."

"They can bring people back to life?" Her eyes widened.

"Sure, it's easy for them."

"That's incredible."

"And it's exactly what I need, what Ianto needs."

"Hard to believe something so small could do so much."

Jack smiled, staring at the jar that seemed to contain his whole world.

"So…haggle time?" Ikarii murmured.

"Yep."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

An hour of haggling later and Jack was holding the jar, now his and only having to give the merchant a couple of Ikarii's gadgets. He rushed away from the crowds before giving the jar to Ikarii, his knees finally buckling beneath him.

Emotions flooded him. He was so overwhelmed. He didn't think he was going to get as far as he had.

"You okay?" Ikarii asked worriedly.

Jack smiled the most genuine smile she'd ever seen from him, "We did it. We really did it."

"Not yet. We still have to get these to Ianto."

"I'll finally get to see those eyes again." Jack murmured so quietly that she barely heard him."

"How long's it been?" She asked worriedly.

"Thinking about how long only hurts."

"Well then, we better hurry up." Ikarii smiled, holding out a hand to the older man.

Jack nodded, taking the hand and pulling himself up.

"Thank you. Others wouldn't have helped me this far. Others wouldn't have given me food, shelter, companionship. Others wouldn't have helped to bring him back to me. Words cannot describe my gratitude. I owe you so much."

"Don't thank me yet. You should wait until he's better."

Jack nodded again, "We should hurry."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack slid to the floor again as they materialised in an alleyway, the throbbing in his head and the sickening feeling in his stomach even worse. Ikarii rested against the wall, trying to gain composure. Jack got to his feet and dragged Ikarii forward. Almost immediately they were in the Plas and Jack's heart wrenched at the memories. He was home but it still missed something…_someone._

"Where are we? When are we?"

"The year is 2009 and we are on planet Earth, country, Wales. God I've missed Cardiff."

"…Don't I stand out a bit?"

"People will think you're dressed up for something. You'd be surprised how laid back this planet is."

She smiled, "I like it already."

"Come on. I've got to go save him."

**_A/N: Wow what am I to do? Half of you said all at once, the others said in small doses. How about I accommodate you both? How about I give you two chapters tonight and then I do the rest in doses? I like that idea. Please review. Next chapter shortly._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

"What's this then?" Ikarii asked, watching Jack.

Jack pressed a button behind the desk, opening the hidden door, "Tourist Office."

"Swankey."

"Gwen might be in…so…prepare yourself."

"…Why?"

"You'll see."

"Oh dear."

Jack showed the way, walking through the tunnels and to the cog door. As it opened Jack turned to her and smiled.

"I just need to check the Archives, I'll be right back."

Ikarii's eyes lit up as she got a glimpse of the hub. So many gadgets, so much technology, so much to explore.

"Oh baby, I'm home!" She yelled, laughing.

"How did you get in?" Gwen's voice echoed from beside her.

She turned around to see the dark haired Welsh woman pointing a gun at her.

"Okay, you told me to be prepared but not for this!" She yelled to Jack, her hands raised in surrender.

"Gwen! Put down the gun." Jack ordered, rushing to Ikarii's side.

"Jack? You came back?" Her eyes were wide in a mix of shock and confusion.

"Can't keep me away."

Gwen pushed him angrily, "How could you leave like that!"

"Gwen…"

"You left me to pick up the pieces! I loved Ianto too!"

"Not like I did! Not like I _do_."

"He's dead Jack. There's nothing you can do to help him now."

Ikarii's eyes widened, "He's dead?"

"I can still save him."

"No, you can't!"

"Gwen, when he died in my arms, he told me he loved me…and do you know what I said?"

A tear ran down her cheek, "What?"

"I said don't. I never told him how I feel because I never realised that he meant more to me than anyone else. I _need_ him to know because I can't live like this and you know what my life span is."

"So you're just doing this to make yourself feel better? To clear your conscience?"

"You know that's not what he meant." Ikarii chimed in, "You're just trying to come up with reasons to hate him."

"There are so many reasons."

"Don't you ever say that! I haven't known him for long but this," She gestured to Jack, "Is a great man. A man who would travel to the end of the world to save the man he loves. He won't let death stop him. Stop looking for faults and help him. You say you loved Ianto so much, listen to Jack."

Gwen watched the older man, "Has there been anyone else since him?"

"No. Never." Jack cringed at the thought. There could never be anyone else.

"You won't leave again?"

"If I get him back, why would I leave?"

Gwen nodded, accepting that. She hugged the older man tightly, "I was running out of reasons to keep going."

"You have a kid now Gwen, let that be more than enough."

"It's still a baby bump yet." She chuckled.

"How long was I gone?"

"A week."

"That's not so bad."

"It felt like a year."

"Time goes by slowest without Ianto's stop watch to keep track."

Gwen laughed sadly, "I miss him so much Jack."

"Not for much longer."

**_A/N: Next chapter tomorrow :D Don't forget to review._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

"Which one's he in?"

"Number twelve." Gwen murmured just loud enough to heard.

"I'm going to go do this…alone."

"Jack, I should-"

"No one else." Jack cut Gwen off, his words stern, "Just look after Ikarii."

"But Jack…"

"No, Gwen."

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, closed it, then nodded.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack walked into their morgue slowly, trying to supress all the emotions rushing through him. He was excited, nervous, terrified, every emotion you could think of. He stared at the number twelve, and could swear it was staring back, daring him to open it. He almost didn't want to but eventually got up the nerve, he opened the drawer.

Ianto's pale face was the first thing he saw. His eyes closed, cut still there on his cheek. Jack's heart broke at the sight. His Ianto, lifeless.

"I haven't travelled this far for this not to work." Jack murmured, pulling Ianto out and onto the floor beside him.

"You need to know I love you Ianto. Even if this doesn't work, I'll think of something else."

He opened the jar of nanobots and let out just enough to fix Ianto, knowing it wouldn't end well if he used them all and brought back the entire morgue. Although with all the problems they'd had with the dead Jack had made sure they were all properly sealed now.

"But this _will_ work."

The glowing nanobots floated around him for a moment, then around Ianto before dying. That meant they'd done the job, Ianto should be alive now. The body remained still next to Jack, only the cut gone from his face and Jack let tears run down his cheeks.

"Wake up Ianto, _please_."

Nothing. Jack stroked the younger man's hair, whispering into his ear, "Agorwch eich llygaid Ianto."

Suddenly Ianto breathed in heavily, just as Jack had thousands of times before.

"Ianto! It's okay!"

"Huh? Jack?"

Jack pulled him into a bone crushing hug, "You're alive."

"Oh god Jack, you're crushing me. Can't breathe."

"Say my name again." Jack murmured into the younger man's ear.

"Why?"

"Just say it."

"Jack."

Jack hummed happily, "Never leave me again."

And then it finally hit Ianto, his eyes widened, "I died."

"…Yes."

Ianto pushed Jack off of him angrily, "How could you do this!"

"What! What did I do!" Ianto tried to get to his feet, stumbling and Jack grabbed him, holding him close, "Be careful Yan."

"Get off me." Ianto pushed him away, "Who takes my place Jack! Who!"

"What are you talking about?"

"For Suzie it was Gwen, for Owen it was those twelve people in that hospital! Who dies to keep me alive!"

"No one Ianto! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Don't bullshit me Jack! It doesn't work that way! So tell me who!"

Jack looked to the floor sadly, "This wasn't how I wanted this to go."

Ianto watched him, feeling completely helpless, "What do you mean?"

Jack pulled Ianto to him, resting their foreheads together, "You're everything to me Ianto Jones. Every second without you…cut me like a knife. I've missed everything about you. Your voice, your eyes," Jack chanced a glance into the shimmering blue of the Welshman's eyes, "Your smile, everything. I brought you back with no complications, none that I know of. I brought you back to tell you that I love you, I need you and I never want to let you go."

Jack looked up, grinning at the smile on the younger man's face. He was alive. He was walking, talking, smiling, alive and Jack could feel nothing but happiness.

"You love me?" Ianto asked, still smiling.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"You know you don't have to say that. I'd understand."

"I know."

Ianto grinned and pressed his lips to Jack's. The captain sighed happily at that familiar taste, that taste he'd missed so much. Ianto's hands rested at the small of Jack's back, pulling him closer. Jack held Ianto's cheek close with one hand while the other ran through Ianto's hair. Finally, he was home.

Reluctantly, Ianto pulled away and Jack quickly kissed him once more, "I love you too."

"I'm going to tell you I love you everyday. I promise."

"I'll have to kiss you every time."

"I can handle that." Jack chuckled, "You're alive. You're really alive."

"What are you going to tell Rhiannon?"

"Oh shit. I didn't think that far ahead."

Ianto laughed, resting his head on Jack's chest, "You idiot."

"How dare you." Jack feigned shock.

Ianto laughed again, "Shut up."

"Gwen's out there with a friend of mine who wants to meet you."

Ianto's face paled and Jack shuddered at the colour, "They can't see me like this."

"Like what?"

"Jack, I'm in a medical robe!"

"It's sexy."

"Necrophilliac."

"You're not dead anymore." Jack smirked.

"I'm not going out there like this Jack."

"Okay!" Jack laughed, "I'll get them to leave long enough to let you get changed."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack smiled over at Gwen as he left the morgue, "Gwen can you go and get lunch?"

"For how many?"

"Four."

Gwen grinned, "Why can't we see him?"

"He wants to get changed. Just go."

"But Jack, that's not fair…"

"Gwen. Go."

Gwen reluctantly nodded, heading out the cog door. Jack hugged Ikarii to him tightly.

"Could you maybe go to the archives for a few minutes? Please?"

"Of course, this one?" She asked, pointing to a door.

Jack nodded, smiling as she went through the door, "You're safe Ianto!"

Ianto tugged on Jack's arm, making him jump and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Mmm would you like me to help you get changed?"

"You'd like that. Stay here, I'll be back."

An alarm rang through the quiet of the hub and Ianto's eyes widened, "What's that?"

"Oh shit." Jack watched the screen as the Tardis appeared on the CCTV, "I'll be back."

"…Will you?" Ianto asked, clearly worried.

Jack kissed him once more, "I promise you. I'm going no where."

**_A/N: He's alive! And the Doctor is here! Yep. That's what's up. Please review haha._**

**_Also, the Welsh meant "Open your eyes"_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Jack rushed out to the blue box, noticing that the door was ajar. He peered inside, seeing the drastic changes to the decor.

"We need to talk." Jack looked over at the Doctor, more than a little bit worried.

"New look?"

"Close the door Jack."

"Why? You going to rough me up? You can't kill me Doctor, you wouldn't anyway."

"Jack, hurry up."

Jack reluctantly closed the door, seeing the girl in the corner. She was new as well as his look and the Tardis. She was sitting on the steps watching him intently. Her ginger hair flowed naturally down her back and shoulders. She wore a long red shirt with jeans and black slippers. Her gaze wasn't aggressive like the Doctor's, more curious.

"Hi." Jack called to her, "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Amy." Her Scottish accent rang through the quiet of the Tardis, "Amy Pond."

"Nice to meet you Amy Pond." Jack murmured quietly, "What are you guys doing here? Only, appearing in the middle of the Plas like that tends to arouse public's suspicion."

"You know why we're here."

"No pleasantries then?"

"What did you do?" The Doctor's voice was stern.

"The same thing you did when we first met, only on a smaller scale."

"That wasn't me, I'm a different man now Jack and so are you. What did you do?"

"I brought him back." Jack replied, just as stern.

"You can't play God Jack." The Doctor glared.

"Neither can you. What gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies?"

"I don't do that."

"You brought them all back when we first met."

"They weren't dead Jack, that's different!"

"The kid was! You can't stand there and tell me what I did was wrong because he is alive Doctor and he is beautiful and there is nothing you could say to make me regret the decision I made!"

"The dead should stay dead."

"And yet here I am! Tell me Doctor, is that fair? Is it fair that every one I've ever loved dies and I live on? This one...I couldn't live without him. Not him."

"What happens when he dies again Jack?" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, "You can't keep bringing him back. I'd have to stop you."

"Just try." Jack challenged him, staring the Doctor down, "I know he'll die for real one day but I won't let you take him from me, not before his time."

"Jack, this is wrong."

"Not from where I'm standing." Jack took a step towards the time lord, "Haven't you ever loved someone? I've never loved anyone like I loved him, like I _love_ him. Please don't try to tell me this is wrong. He has saved so many lives, helped so many people, he deserves this. Don't try to destroy that one ounce of happiness I have left."

"Jack..."

"No," Amy interrupted, "Stop Doctor."

She stood up, slowly walking down the steps towards the two men. She stood next to the time lord and smiled kindly at Jack.

"What's his name?"

"Ianto...Ianto Jones." He answered, clearly confused.

"Did you know that Doctor?"

The Doctor furrowed his brow, "Must've slipped my mind."

"Welsh?" She asked Jack.

He smiled, "Yeah." He liked her.

"Do you know anything about the man you're trying to condemn to death Doctor?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. What if it was me?"

"It's not."

"But what if it was?"

"But it's not."

"What...if...it..._was_?" She insisted.

"...I don't know."

"If it was Rory, I would bring him back without a second thought. I want to meet the man you are so sure deserves to stay dead because I want to know why you'd want it."

"I never said deserve," The Doctor paused, "Just that this isn't right."

"Can I meet him?" She directed the question at Jack.

Jack grinned, "I think he'd like that."

_**A/N: Please review. First attempt at Amy and Eleven. I hope I wrote them okay :)**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Jack showed the Doctor and Amy into the hub, smiling at the look of amazement on the Scottish girl's face. She looked at all the technology, chancing a touch every now and then. At one point Jack had to stop her and she looked at him, puzzled.

"I wouldn't mess with that."

"So where is this man we're wasting our time over?" The Doctor interrupted, "You know it's rude to keep people waiting, right?"

"He's getting changed. He should be out in a minute."

"How long was he...you know...dead?" Amy asked sadly.

"Too long."

"I still think it was wrong." The Doctor chimed in.

"It's so easy for you, moving from time to time while the rest of us have to go through life slowly."

"Umm...hub's a bit busy today." Ianto's voice echoed through the empty room. He paused, "Wait, didn't this place blow up?"

"Rebuilt." Jack replied simply, turning to face him and groaned, "The cute suit?"

"It was the only one in the hub." He shrugged.

"And I thought I'd never be able to look at a suit again."

Ianto chuckled, moving to Jack's side, But you love my suits."

"That was why." Jack sighed, "Ianto, this is the Doctor."

"Oh wow. I've heard barely anything about you sir." Ianto held out his hand.

The Doctor looked at it but didn't shake it, trying to figure out what Ianto Jones was.

Amy nudged the time lord, "Don't be rude."

The Doctor reluctantly shook the Welshman's hand. Ianto smiled politely.

"And this is Amy Pond."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Just call me Amy."

"I...I'm sorry if Jack bringing me back has screwed up a time line or something. We can try to fix it. I don't want to be the cause of some global catastrophe."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, no time line mishaps. None that I know of."

"Then...you're just angry with him for being a complete and utter idiot?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Hey!" Jack objected.

"Look, Jack acts without thinking sometimes, you know him better than I do so you must know that."

"I had thought this through. There wasn't a second of any day when I wasn't thinking about it." Jack cut in.

"You're not helping me defend you."

"The only defence I have is you Ianto." Jack murmured, looking into the younger man's stormy eyes.

Ianto smiled, "You need to stop saying things like that."

"Why?"

"Because it sends a shiver down my spine."

"And a blush to your cheeks." Jack grinned, running a hand along the Welshman's cheek.

"That too."

"You look so good in red."

"Shut it." Ianto smirked, "Seriously, what can be done to make this right?"

The Doctor sighed, "Nothing. It's too late now."

"Ianto will cause no one harm, I assure you Doctor."

"I've never intentionally hurt anyone Doctor."

"It's the principal. The dead should stay dead." The Doctor explained.

"Jack doesn't care. He never was one to care about principals. He just has to have what he wants."

"You mean a lot to him." Amy smiled.

"He means a lot to me."

"tell me this Jack," The Doctor turned to the captain, "What happened when you brought him back?"

"The nanobots looked at me, figured out that Ianto needed fixing and acted."

"So they used you as the example?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor sighed again, "So potentially, he could be like you?"

"What do you mean?" Jack turned to Ianto and saw the fear in his eyes.

"He may be immortal like you."

"Jack, what did you do?" Ianto asked worriedly.

"We don't know that that happened."

"We don't know that it didn't." The Doctor added.

Jack glared at the time lord, "Well then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't die again."

"But Jack, what if I am like you?" Ianto murmured.

"Don't say it like that."

"You know what I mean."

"Ianto Jones, you are not this way, and even if you were, I would never leave you."

"Wait a minute, you're immortal? He's immortal?" Amy interrupted.

"Sort of." The Doctor sighed.

"What'cha mean 'sort of'? He either is or he isn't."

"He dies...just wakes up after." Ianto explained.

"That's amazing."

"It's also against everything I've learnt in my life." The Doctor added, "One's bad enough, but two of you?"

"At least I wouldn't be alone." Jack tried.

"Jack, I wish you hadn't done this."

"I haven't had him back ten minutes and you've had a go at me, he's yelled at me, this is ridiculous!"

"Promise me you'll stop him from trying this again." The Doctor said to Ianto.

"I promise Doctor." Ianto smiled.

"He doesn't control me."

"Pfft, yes I do."

"No you don't."

Ianto tugged Jack to him, holding him close by his belt. Their chests pressed firmly together and Ianto felt Jack's breath hitch.

Ianto's lips ghosted over Jack's as he spoke, "Can I have your RAF coat?"

Jack swallowed hard and Ianto grinned at the power he had over the older man. Jack pressed his forehead to Ianto's, closing his eyes for a moment.

Jack spoke directly into Ianto's lips, "Whatever you want, you get."

The Doctor chuckled, "Okay, I don't doubt your power over him. I trust you'll stop this from happening again but I _am_ going to have to break the vortex manipulator again."

Jack had his eyes closed, resting his forehead against Ianto's again until the words 'break' and 'vortex manipulator' snapped him out of it. He faced the Doctor, not moving from Ianto.

"Not again Doc."

"Again."

Jack sighed holding out his arm. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, ran it over the wrist strap and then put it back in his pocket.

"What do you have against my wrist strap?"

"The fact that you use it for things like this."

Ianto tugged on Jack's belt to get his attention, smirking, "Seriously, give me the coat."

"We better get going." The Doctor smiled.

"I wish we could've met on better terms Doctor. You are _so_ important to Jack, you know." Ianto murmured.

The time lord nodded, "Look after him, keep him grounded."

Ianto nodded, laughing when Jack shrugged his coat into his arms, "Will do Doctor."

"We're going to let ourselves out. You guys have some catching up to do." Amy murmured, grabbing the Doctor's arm and pulling him towards the cog door, "Come on."

Jack nodded, watching them leave before turning back to Ianto, "Put the coat on."

"I was kidding Jack."

"Put. It. On."

"_You_ don't control _me_."

Jack tugged him close again, grazing his teeth over Ianto's bottom lip, smirking as he spoke into them, "Put the coat on Ianto, please?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I can keep torturing you."

"I might like that." Ianto chuckled.

"Well so would I but Ikarii would hear."

"Who?"

"The friend who wanted to meet you."

"Making friends while I was gone hmm?"

"In my defence, you were in the back of my mine telling me to."

"Oh I was, was I?" Ianto's eyebrow rose.

"Mmhmm."

"I'm sure they're nice if you're friends with them." Ianto kissed Jack quickly, "Where are they?"

"...The Archives."

"What!"

_**A/N: Mainly dialogue, not that much detail but I like this chapter :) Please review. I won't be able to post much for a while after this as Exam week is here and I have like 8 assignments to do -_-**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"How bad are the archives?"

"Not great. Whole place destroyed remember? We're trying to make all the files again to be honest."

Ianto groaned, rolling his eyes, "You should've gotten all the files back by now."

Jack pulled the Welshman to him, kissing him gently to silence his protests. His lips finally taking the time to explore the younger man he had missed so much, he let himself move closer and be pulled closer. Being so close, he was hit with that smell, that amazing smell of Ianto Jones, the man Jack would never leave behind again. His tongue tasted that which could only be described as Ianto. That amazing, perfect taste that always lingered after a kiss, and god he was looking forward to that. Ianto's hand found its way to Jack's cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking gently. His other held Jack's arm, keeping him close. Jack let the wave of feelings that he always got when Ianto touched him wash through. He tingled in the most delicious, incredible ways wherever the Welshman's fingers touched.

Reluctantly, Jack pulled away for air, resting his forehead on Ianto's.

Their lips brushed gently over each other as Jack breathlessly said, "I didn't have much time to do filing when you weren't breathing and I was stuck here without you. I needed to save you. I can't do this without you Ianto. I tried but I just…I can't."

"What about all the other people you've lost?" Ianto's voice was barely a whisper.

"Not the same."

"But Jack, you can't-"

"I don't know what it is about you Ianto Jones. I've only loved a few people in my life. I _really _loved them. You though. You're the only one I've travelled forwards and back in time to save."

"Jack, why did this have to happen to you?" Ianto sighed, "Immortal so you can't love anyone without getting hurt but I wouldn't have met you without it. I'm so sorry Jack. I should never have gotten so close to you. You don't have to love me. I understand, honestly."

Jack kissed Ianto softly, "I've already resigned myself to that fact Yan, and honestly I couldn't be happier as long as I have you."

"But you won't always have me. I can't give you as long as you can give me. I want to, I just can't."

"I know and it'll kill me when death finally wins over but until then, this is all I want, okay? Besides, the Doctor seems to think those nanobots did something to make you like me."

Ianto sighed, "You know how much guilt you're putting on me? Not knowing if I'll ever be able to give you enough?"

"Don't feel guilty. You're making my life so much happier, honestly."

"I never thought all this stuff would happen. I never thought I'd come back after I died. I never thought I'd be with a man and here I am, in too deep with an _immortal _one." Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's, "Weren't you going to introduce me to a friend?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Jack reluctantly pulled away from the Welshman, "You can come out now, coast is clear!"

Ikarii gently pushed the archive door open, "About time. I was worried you two were getting a little…distracted."

Jack laughed as Ianto's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, "Ianto Jones, I'd like to introduce you to Ikarii."

Ianto held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Ikarii laughed, pulling him into a strong hug, "I feel like I know you already."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got Jack to open up a bit when I met him."

"Good on you. That's more than most can get."

"He was easy honestly."

Ianto laughed at that earning a light slap from Jack, "Once you know what makes him tick, it's even easier."

"I'm already regretting having you two in the same room." Jack murmured.

Ikarii chuckled, "He told me everything about you, I swear."

"I hate when he does that."

"I'm sure you do the same about me." Jack pointed out.

"Shut up."

Jack laughed, wrapping an arm around the Welshman's waist. At that moment, Gwen walked through the cog door, food in hand, smile shining on her face at the sight of Ianto.

"Food's up!"

_**A/N: Yeah, I don't know. My friend was reading me Shakespeare while I wrote this. Please review :)**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Gwen ran up to Ianto, jumping into his arms as soon as she had put the food on the nearest flat surface. Ianto chuckled as she squealed in delight. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, smiling at the feel of her warm hug.

"I missed you so much. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you guys."

Gwen pulled out of the hug, still grinning as she slapped his arm, "Don't be stupid! It wasn't your fault. You died and I'm pretty sure you didn't want that."

"I didn't, and I'm glad I'm back." Ianto smiled back, "Do you want a coffee?"

Gwen's grin somehow grew even bigger, "Oh my god Ianto that would be amazing."

Ianto laughed, "Caffeine withdrawals?"

"Your caffeine withdrawals." She giggled.

"Jack, do you want one?"

Ikarii paused, "…But…Jack doesn't like coffee."

Ianto stared at Ikarii, then at Jack and then laughed, "You've got to be kidding me. Jack? Not liking coffee?"

"…I kind of…stopped drinking coffee after you…after you were gone." Jack looked to the ground, feeling ashamed of that fact.

"But you love coffee." Ianto sounded shocked and just a little bit horrified.

"It wasn't the same." Jack shrugged.

"Okay, I'm going to make you industrial strength, just the way you like it and you're going to drink it, even if I have to pour it down your throat myself."

"It's probably better for me not to drink it anyway."

Ianto ran a hand up and down Jack's arm, "You shouldn't be worrying about your health Jack. Besides, I'm going to be making coffee for many years to come.

Jack nodded, smiling despite the dread in his mind, "Sorry. Me and my meltdowns."

"I would be offended if you didn't freak out a little." Ianto smiled reassuringly, pressing a chaste kiss to Jack's lips, "Ikarii, you want one?"

"Sure." She smiled.

Ianto walked over to the kitchens and it was as though nothing had happened, as though he hadn't died. Jack smiled at how easily he slipped back into place. _A family again._

"So, everything back to normal then?" Ikarii smiled.

"Ah." Jack looked at the floor for a moment, trying to find the right words before finally looking back up at her, "The Doctor…he broke my vortex manipulator. You're a little bit stuck."

"That's okay. Working with yours, I pretty much know how to make my own. I just need the parts."

"That would be Ianto's field of expertise." Jack chuckled, "Pretty much lost without him, we are."

"Then I guess I better go talk to him." She grinned and bounced off in the direction Ianto had gone in just moments before.

- - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ikarii ran her hand along the kitchen counter nervously, "So."

"So." Ianto smiled.

"Jack said-"

Ianto cut her off, "Please tell me this sentence doesn't end badly. Every time a sentence starts with 'Jack said' or 'Jack asked' it ends in _my_ embarrassment."

Ikarii laughed, "No, no. Nothing like that. It's just that Jack said that you would be the one to ask about tools and gadgets."

Ianto paused in thought, "Well….yeah…I know where to get some. Why? Don't those guys know how to go to a hardware shop?"

"I just need some stuff. If I make you a list, maybe you could help me with it?" She smiled.

"Yeah, of course." Ianto turned back to the coffee machine, working his magic.

"Cool." She grinned, jumping up to sit on the kitchen bench, swinging her legs gently, "So, what's it like?"

"What?"

"You know, rising from the dead." She waved her hands around as if it were some kind of ghost story, laughing.

Ianto chuckled, "I don't know. It was…it was like I was sleeping. It was like I woke up from a dreamless sleep but it was like I'd been holding my breath."

"Wow." Ikarii murmured.

"I don't really want to think about it to be honest." Ianto turned back to her, "You're blue."

"Yes."

"Are you normally blue?" Ianto asked; glad to have changed the subject.

"Yes."

"Okay. Just…making sure I haven't gone colour blind." Ianto chuckled, "Sorry. Not used to talking to aliens who aren't holding a gun to my head."

Ikarii laughed, running a hand through her hair, "I guess that's understandable. To be honest, I expected more of a reaction."

"Well, thank you for looking after Jack for me." Ianto looked into her eyes, trying to convey how much it meant to him, "I wish I hadn't had to leave him like that."

"It's okay, really."

"Coffee's ready." He went to leave into the main hub with the coffees on a tray when Ikarii touched his arm to stop him.

"Look after him. Sometimes…the look in his eyes…it just worries me that someone could see so much bad, so much cruelty. Keep him grounded? Please."

Ianto simply nodded.

_**A/N:**_ _**Well…I started writing chapter 12 and I realised I'd already written and posted it. It serves me right for leaving you high and dry for so long. I'm sitting in Research Project. I've finished 2 of 4 assignments I hadn't started in SOSE, so I thought I'd finish off this story ASAP. Let me know which to finish after this one. Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	14. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

Ianto's eyes fluttered open tiredly. He knew where he was. He could tell by the smell in the room and by the soft feel beneath him. He was in Jack's bunk. He felt a hand running up and down his waist soothingly.

"Morning." Jack's soft voice murmured and Ianto felt his lips against his ear, his hot breath against his neck.

He smiled. He wasn't dead. This wasn't some cruel twist of fate making him dream when he was still dead, it was real. No dream could make Jack's touch, Jack's smell, Jack's voice. No dream could make it this true.

"Morning." Ianto murmured.

"I've missed this." Jack's hands wrapped around the Welshman's waist and came together at his middle, pulling him closer.

"Watching me sleep?"

"Yep."

"Stalker." Ianto chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you don't care about that." Jack smirked, kissing Ianto's shoulder gently.

"I was talking to Ikarii last night." Ianto mumbled, "She said she's nearly finished making the vortex manipulator."

"But she only started a couple of days ago."

Ianto turned in Jack's arms to face him, "She's very quick." Ianto smirked, "She said she'll visit. Can't get rid of her that easily."

Jack smiled, "Of course not."

The younger man pulled Jack closer to him, resting his head in the crook of the captain's neck. He hummed happily, kissing the warm skin.

"You've been away for far too long." Jack sighed.

"So you keep telling me." Ianto's voice was muffled in Jack's neck.

"I missed you."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Jack smiled, pulling away just enough to look into Ianto's eyes, "Never your fault."

"Geez you make it sound like you'd let me get away with murder."

"I probably would." Jack mumbled.

"Never tell me that or I'll use it against you."

"Always use your powers for good Ianto." Jack smirked.

"Why? You never do." The Welshman chuckled.

Jack pressed his lips softly to the younger man's, letting that feeling wash through him. That feeling of hope, that feeling of love, that feeling of Ianto in his arms. He tingled as Ianto's hands found their way into his hair, messing with the soft locks. The taste of Ianto, soft and smooth, making him want more. He didn't just want the closeness, nor need it. He craved the closeness, craved the taste of Ianto Jones; the man he'd give up the universe to keep safe.

Jack's eyes stayed closed, his lips still brushing against Ianto's when he pulled away, "I love you."

"I love you too Jack." Ianto smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips once more.

"You know..." Jack traced patterns along Ianto's chest, "We should go away, just the two of us."

Ianto chuckled, "I think I'd rather get back to work."

"I'd rather have time with you. You know that right?"

"I know Jack. You've made that quite clear the last couple of days."

"When I haven't held you, touched you, kissed you in so long, I get a little...clingy?"

"And I love it really." Ianto grinned, stroking a hand through Jack's soft hair.

Jack bit at Ianto's neck, rubbing his leg up the younger man's, "Good because I'm not about to stop."

"Mmm Jack, stop it before I jump on you."

"You know," He kissed and nibbled along Ianto's jawline, "I might just beat you to that."

Jack flipped onto Ianto, smirking down at him. Ianto ran his hands along Jack's chest, mapping out his body.

"Well hello there." Ianto chuckled.

"I can't believe I finally have you again."

Jack kissed up Ianto's chest, along his neck and up his jaw. Grinning as Ianto's breath hitched at the soft touches.

"Jack stop it." Ianto murmured, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

Ianto was doing everything to stop himself from caving, from letting Jack have his way. He was trying not to think about the warm touch of Jack's lips against his skin, trying not to think about the feel of flesh on flesh.

"Why?" Jack grinned, loving the effect he had on the younger man.

"Because Ikarii is just out there, in the hub and judging by our track record, it's her turn to walk in on us."

"Sounds...dangerous." Jack smirked, running his hands down Ianto's arms.

"Jack." The Welshman warned.

"And just a little bit...forbidden."

"Stop it Jack."

"I know you Ianto," Jack grinned cheekily, letting his lips graze tauntingly over Ianto's and relishing in the way Ianto's parted, begging to be kissed, "You secretly love that we could get caught. Makes it seem more reckless."

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just rubbing off on me." Ianto's voice was barely a whisper.

"You'd like that even more." Jack smirked, biting gently on the Welshman's lower lip.

"I barely know her Jack. Do you know how embarrassing it'll be if she saw or heard us?"

"Your words say no Ianto but your lips and your eyes…and other parts of your body," Jack rubbed his leg against Ianto's thigh once more, "They all scream yes."

"Must you be so smug?" Ianto's eyebrow rose.

"Must you be so sexy?" Jack retorted, pressing a soft kiss to the Welshman's lips.

Ianto pulled Jack closer, stroking the pad of his thumb along the captain's cheek. Jack let his hands stroke through the younger man's soft dark locks.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ikarii grinned, "Yes!"

She held up the wrist strap she had made, finally having finished creating her own vortex manipulator. It was without a doubt the most important piece of technology she would ever own. She walked up to Jack's office in search of the older man.

"Jack? Ianto? Where are you guys?"

She saw the hatch in the floor and knelt down beside it, "Jack?"

Nervously, she turned the wheel and opened the hatch, "Jack? I- Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

She laughed as she caught site of flesh on flesh, lips fighting for dominance and heard the soft moans coming from the two men. Rushing out, she decided she would go to the shooting range and try to pretend she hadn't seen what she just had.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack, get off me." Ianto moaned at the feel of the older man's tongue doing some very evil things to his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Ikarii just walked in on us!"

"Well she's gone now, no harm done."

Ianto hit the captain playfully, "Jack!"

"Hey, don't deny that you love that feeling." Jack grinned, looking up at Ianto through lust darkened eyes.

"What?"

Jack ran his hands down Ianto's sides with feather like touches, "The butterflies in your stomach that being caught gives you."

"I hadn't noticed." Ianto smirked, pulling Jack closer to him.

"Oh?"

"Not when my stomach's in knots from the torture you're giving me."

Jack chuckled, "It's only just begun Ianto Jones."

**_A/N: The End. BAM! Hope you enjoyed the ending. Please review for the last time and let me know which of my other stories you'd like me to finish off next._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


End file.
